Rachels new dad
by Rice-Kristie
Summary: After a falling out with her Dads, Rachel finds comfort in a comforting new father figure. I do not own Glee.


Rachael POV

"Dad. No Dad. DAD listen to me . . . No I'm not there . . . Dad put Papa on . . . What . . . But . . . No I do love you. Please let me go to the party. I promise not to embarrass you. . . What . . . No . . . That was Puck and he replaced it all. . . Papa let me have my freedom. . . I know you want me safe . . . yes I Know but let me be my age and stop crowding me. You're caging me inside. . . ARGH. I HATE YOU BOTH. I WISH I WAS NEVER YOUR DAUGHTER." This is becoming a common occurrence now. It's always one sided and to them and I'm sick of it. I need a release. Could I do what the emos do?

No I can't what would everyone think. Both my Papa and dad are on a holiday and are coming home tonight. I won't be here.

I marched up the stairs and packed my overnight bag. Whilst zipping up my bag a sheet of paper caught my eye. It was the contract Mr S made us sign at the end of alcohol awareness week. It has his phone number on his address. It is also his address. Same apartment I went to with my crush on him.

I'll go there Mr S always protects us through thick and fine. Never downgraded me like some parents do.

Maybe I should just stay here . . .

It happened again this morning. They only just came home and are yet again yelling at me. Some people may think of me as a drama queen but that helps keep these things quiet at school as they all think I'm over exaggerating like they seem to think I do morning and night.

I really hate them. My parent I mean. Never my . . . friends. Well to me they are my friends. Not that they see me that way.

Every day this week it has happened. I HATE them. After Glee training I'll ask Mr S. That way I don't look idiotic and they can't see my problems.

We sang Teenagers by MCR to warm up and that was fun. Next is rolling in the deep which Mercedes lead with Santana backing her up. I then sang the cave by Mumford and sons, I think it understand me as I feel I have no shame in bowing down to my dad's and things have to get better. Glee fills my time and they keep me from going under. I do hope, they won't let me chock on problems and vice versa. It made everyone smile so that was good. I do need freedom like the next person does.

Everyone was filling out of the class room when I approached Mr S.

"Sir. I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked quietly while watching Blaine exit the room last.

"What is the problem Rach?" He actually called me by a nick name. That has to mean something good right?

"I'm having problems with home and I was wondering if you could help me." I looked at him shyly. "My dad's don't seem to understand that I'm chocking in their protectiveness and they are almost locking me in the house. I was wondering if I could stay at yours until it is all blown over and they understand that I can take care of myself. No one in Glee will let me stay at theirs as I know they aren't fond of me." I said in one deep breathe.

He stood there for ages thinking. I looked down in defeat with a small huff. Knew it would be a no. I just knew it. I walk out of their in to the car park ready to walk home when I saw my dad's car pull up. CRAP.

Mr S POV

What. Rachael is the last person who should be having home problems. She's always so happy. What could possibly count as a home problem? Wait! She's gone; I need to find her to ask what actually the problem is?

Walking into the car park I spot her talking to her papa I think. Wait they aren't talking their shouting but I can't here Rachael's responses.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SLUT. We put a roof over your head and feed you. . . I don't care what you want you go off on your own and from now on you are to be driven home by me or your dad!" Rachael was crying now. No wonder she wants to get away. "BUT BUT BUT Oh SHUT UP! You don't know what you want. You thought you wanted a mother but when you 'found' her your heart broke as you realised you didn't want or need her. YOU are incapable of making these decisions and that is why we make them for you . . . I don't care if you hate us. You'll thank us for this later. Now get in the car. GET IN THE CAR RACHAEL!"

This has gone on long enough. I walked up to the car. "Gentleman-" that you are not "-I think I should take Rachael for tonight just until you can sort something out. Right now I think she needs a friend and not someone to be shouting at her. Now you can complain to Principle Figgins but until that has been made formal I shall take Rachael. Now Rach come on. You need to collect your stuff."

I walked Rachael to my car and drove her home where she came back out with a duffle bag. She whispered a "thanks" as she climbed into my car. Being able to do stuff like this because the kids trust me make me proud to be a teacher.

Just as I left the street I saw the Berry's turn into the driveway.

Rachael has been at mine for a month now sleeping on the couch. Things between her dads just keep getting worse. Soon I may have to get services involved because they have taken to giving her death threats to return home. She gets around 3 a day. She wakes up screaming as she dreams of the threats happening. The Glee kids have noticed me and Rachael getting closer. I mean I have stopped giving her leads for a while and have explained to here she is in no mental stability to do some of the songs.

She agrees so we both came to the mutual standing. She gets upset more easily and I'm always there to comfort when I can. Now while I understand the Glee kids don't and feel as though she is putting it on for attention.

"Sir. Why does Rachael go home in your car sir?" Puck asked at the start of rehearsal after everyone was sat down. Rachael gave me a fleeting glance that told me she didn't want them to know just yet.

"Well Puck that would be because there is a homeless man near her house that is harassing her and she doesn't want to bring her friends in to help seeing as though a few days ago he threaten her with a crossbar."I answered.

Rachael looked grateful.

After practice Rachael came up to me. "Sir I think I should go home soon. I can't keep sleeping on your couch. It's not fair for you. I could see if anyone else is willing."

"Rach, I can't let you do that. You can stay in the spare bedroom you know." I have to tell her. God she will hate me. Wait. Why should I care? She is a student, well recently more. Why me. "Rach. I had to call social services. The threats where too much. You don't deserve that. Hell no-one does."

She broke down crying. "Why. I . . . I. Oh god." She was full out sobbing now.

"I asked for you to be kept in my care. Said you needed someone to trust and I was that person. Said I could do it as you reminded me of a daughter I may never have and that you have been at mine for 4 months and nothing between your parents has improved." After I finished speaking Rachael let out a loud sob. She flung herself at me and gave me a squeeze.

It's now been 5 long draining months of court battles and Rachael is finally legally my child and I am her guardian. The Glee kids found out not that long ago about what was going on with Rach and have been really supportive. Rach now has friends that she has always wanted. Nightmares are still there but I wouldn't trade the late night wake ups for anything. Rachael has grown stronger mentally and emotionally. She can now handle rejection when it comes instead of breaking down. I am proud of her and always will be. She will be a star. She already glows like one.


End file.
